I don't feel so good
by doc boy
Summary: Ben gets a high fever and it's up to Gwen to take care of him...


I don't feel so good…

Max approached his grandkids and said

"Hey kids, breakfast's ready…"

Gwen opened her groggily and yawned loudly. She sat up and jumped out of bed and started to walk towards the table when she froze in her tracks. She felt something was missing…

"Ben?" she asked and turned around to see her cousin was still sleeping in his bed. She shook her head at him sleeping in again. She walked towards the bottom bunk bed where he slept and shook him slightly

"Hey Ben breakfast is ready…" she said as his eyes flickered open. When they did Gwen's eyes frowned with concern when she saw his eyes were unusually red

"Hey are you okay?" she asked worriedly

Ben sat up while placing his hand on his temple.

"I don't feel so good…" he said as he moved to the side of the bed and stood up. He only managed to walk a few steps before he lost his balance and fell. Only thing is Gwen was in his path so he fell into her arms as she struggled to keep both of them on their feet

"Whoa take it easy Ben…" she said and helped him sit back down on his bed

"Grandpa I think Ben is sick…" said the girl as the older man walked towards them and placed a hand on his grandson's forehead

"You're burning up… you should rest Ben… I'll get some aspirin…" said the man as Ben nodded slightly and lay back in bed as Gwen looked at him with concern. Moments later Ben was given his medicine and swallowed it with some water. Gwen then took a wet washcloth and placed it on his forehead as he breathed deeply and rapidly. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in serious discomfort. Gwen just sat there worriedly and looked at him. She was about to get up and leave when she heard him mutter something

_"Gwen…"_

_"Gwen…"_

"What is it Ben?" she asked

"How bad is it?" he asked as he opened his eyes. They were badly bloodshot

"It's just a fever Ben… you'll be okay…" Gwen said gently as she caressed his cheek with the tip of her finger. She then grabbed the washcloth and flipped it over so that the cool side was on Ben's forehead…

Two days have passed and Ben was still sick. During that time his temperature has risen by one degree. It was so high that Gwen and her grandfather had to rub cold water over Ben 's body to cool him down. Whenever Max was around he did it but whenever he had to leave for some reason Gwen had to do it much to her embarrassment. She dipped her hands in a bucket of ice water and rubbed them against Ben's arms and face. This made her blush so deep it could compete with Ben's face's redness…

Once done she looked at her cousin's red face with worry and cupped his cheek with her hand

"Hang in there Benny. You're gonna be alright…" she said gently as her cousin slept while taking deep and hollow breathes. Earlier that day he was given another aspirin but he was so sick it wasn't having any effect. Gwen sat there and looked at him sadly as he slept. She moved the covers over him and tucked him in tightly to make sure he would get enough heat as possible…

"Goodnight Ben… sleep well…" she said and got ready for bed herself. Once she was in her PJs she climbed into the top bunk bed and laid there as she stared at the ceiling for hours until she heard a voice…

_"Gwen…"_

_"Gwen…"_

"Yes Ben?" she asked and turned to look at him

_"Thank you…"_ he croaked and Gwen smiled at him sweetly, touched by his efforts to speak just to thank her. She jumped out her bed and looked at him. His eyes were still red but he managed a small smile as he looked at her and Gwen smiled back. She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek

"You're welcome. Sleep well…"she said and caressed his cheek again and returned to her own bed…

Turns out that the touching moment Ben shared with his cousin and the kiss she gave him made feel better. The next morning his fever went down a little bit and he seemed more awake…

A week later…

Ben opened his eyes to find the RV still dark as dawn broke at the horizon. He sat up and moved to the side of the bed. To his surprise Gwen was laying on the floor on a mattress near his bed because she wanted to be near him. Ben smiled warmly at her as he knelt down and stroked her hair softly as she slept. After a few moments she opened her eyes to see his eyes looking back at hers…

"Ben, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Never better…" said the boy happily as he smiled at her and she smiled back

"Thanks for taking care of me when I was sick…" he said and smiled warmly as she returned the smile

"You're welcome. I was happy to help and I'm glad you're feeling better…" she said as Ben looked at her

"Hey Gwen?..."

"Hmm?"

To her surprise Ben leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock at first but she then closed her eyes with content as she returned the kiss. Ben wrapped his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same with his. Once parted he said

"I love you Gwen… you're the best…"

"I love you too Ben… I love you too…"she said happily as they kissed again and cuddled up together on Gwen's mattress only to be taken away by a peaceful and happy sleep…

The end…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
